Insane on Stage
by Ruri-san
Summary: This is what Happens when you mix Me, The YGO cast, and sugar all together CHAPPIE 3 UP!!!!!!
1. JELLYBEANS and I dunno what else

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters (though I wish I owned Yami) (^__^)  
  
Hey all, it's Ruri here…uh…to show you what happens when you mix me, the Yugioh cast and sugar all   
together!  
  
Yugi: What's this supposed to prove again?  
  
Ryou: Oh…wait, I know this one!  
  
Ruri: No you don't, this is insanity, it has no meaning!  
  
Marik: *chucking jelly beans at the audience*  
  
Ruri: *grabs Marik's arm and drags him off-stage* Ok, on with   
the insanity!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba: Nooooo! You little---  
  
Ruri: Yo, Kaiba, don't be cussing around Mokuba, ok?  
  
Kaiba" But Marik ripped one of my Blue Eyes Cards!  
  
Ruri: *sigh* tape it up or something, you have such a temper! Fine, go hurt Marik, okay? Just keep  
it down!  
  
Kaiba: *sob* *Drags Marik off-stage*  
  
Marik: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Ruri + Yugi: ^__^  
  
Ruri: Wow, this whole ting went absolutely nowhere *sigh*  
  
Yugi: I know, let's bring out the sugar!  
  
Ruri: Uh..Let's not, remember what happened last time you gave Bakura sugar?  
  
Yugi: Uuh..too late!  
  
Ruri: Shimatta!  
  
*You can hear Demonic singing in the background*  
  
Bakura: *Runs in circles on the stage until he slips on a jelly bean and flies into the audience*  
  
*All of a sudden Marik comes runnign on stage and Kaiba follows...er...chases after him with a club*  
  
Ruri: *sweatdrop* Once again this went nowhere! *walks away*  
  
Later...  
  
Yami: All this confuses me very much, why are Bakura, Marik, and Kaiba chasing eachother?  
  
Ruri: I think it's the sugar. Oh well, I don't care. *Gives Yami a quick kiss then runs off-stage*  
  
*Later, Ryou is seen throwing jelly beans at his Dark*  
  
Ruri: What is this obsession with jelly beans?  
  
Joey: Oo; Jelly beans? *starts eating jelly beans*  
  
Ruri: *sighs...then takes the remaining bag of jelly beans and dumps them on Joey's head* There  
ya go!  
  
Joey: ^__^  
  
*Meanwhile...Kaiba finally catches Marik and chucks him into the audience*  
  
Kaiba: Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Everyone else: *shudder*  
  
Ruri: Yami! *sob*  
  
Yami: Ya?  
  
Ruri: Where have u been?  
  
Yami: Hiding from Joey, he's gone mad!  
  
Ruri: *Looks at Joey who is chucking jelly beans at the audience* Not you too! You're supposed to eat   
them! *Takes bag of jelly beans away and locks them up in her super-secret safe of jelly beans* There,  
no more jelly beans!  
  
Everyone else: *sob*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ruri: Okay, this whole thing went nowhere! So I'm stopping it here! *dodges jelly beans thrown at her  
by the audience* Don't worry, there are more chapters!  
  
Marik: *Throws jelly bean at Preist's head* hehehehe....  
  
Ruri: *Chases Marik off-stage* Why you little...  
Please R + R !!!!! How else will I get the plot moving? 


	2. Chapter 2: More random Insanity

Ryou: Why do we even have chapters?  
Ruri: It makes the chaos seem longer.  
Marik: *Hiding behind Ruri* Hide me! Kaiba's gone insane!  
Ruri: When did you figure that out?  
Kaiba: Ha! I've found you!  
Marik: *Eeps*  
Ruri: Hey, you guys, don't start! We haven't even started this yet!  
Ryou: That's not what Joey thought!  
Joey: *on stage* Uuuh..  
Audience: *Cricket chirp* *Blinkblink*  
Ruri: *Kicks Joey into audience* On with the insanity!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yami: What an I supposed to be doing, anyway?  
Ruri: This is random insanity, do what you want *Turns to Kaiba and Marik* And no harm to the audience!!! *Walks off stage and finds Tristen*  
  
What are you doing?  
Tristen: Writing scripts, I had some cool-*interrupted by his scripts being jammed down his throat*  
Ruri: Dude, this is temporary insanity *Then whispers* But in Kaiba's case... *runs onto stage*  
Marik: Someone shoot him!  
Kaiba: You'll pay so bad!  
Ruri: ^_^U Couldn't you guys end this fight last chapter? *Lightbulb appears above her head* Idea! *Grabs jellybeans and throws the bag at Kaiba and Marik's heads, the bag explodes and jelly beans fly everywhere*  
Everyone: ^_^ Yay! *Start fighting over jelly beans*  
Ruri: Oh no! What have I done? I give up *gloomly walks off-stage, finds Yami and Yugi playing duel monsters. O.o Yami wins*  
Yami: *Does victory dance*  
Ruri: O.O *wakes up* Oh, Yugi, the jellybeans are loose.  
Yugi: *runs on-stage*  
Ruri: Yami, you can stop now.  
Yami: ^_^U Oh!  
Ruri: *sigh* walks up a ladder and onto balcony. sits on the edge and waves to audience* *Suddenly is pushed* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
Yami: *Runs over to Ruri* What happened, Ruri, are you okay?  
Ruri: *painfully* Ya, but I think someone pushed me! *looks up and sees Kaiba and Marik*  
Kaiba: Muahahahahahahaha!!! *high-fives Marik*  
Yami: I think the sugar got to them -_-  
Ruri: *realizes that Kauba and Marik are now working together* Oh, the HORROR!  
Kaiba + Marik: *Jump down and start chucking jellybeans at the audience*  
Ruri: *Grabs a baseball bat* Oh, it's on now! *chases Jaiba and Marik Off-stage*   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi: -_- *sigh* Once again, this went nowhere!  
Ruri: *Bowing to the laughing audience then hears Yugi* Hey, that was my line! *sigh* oh well, another day, another chapter.  
Joey: *Chucks a jellybean at Ruri, runs away*  
Ruri: *Runs offstage screaming something about a mental institute*  
Please R+R !!!!!!! 


	3. Insane Chappie 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh WAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
Yami: ^_^U  
  
Me: What?!  
  
Yami: Gee, Ruri, how amny jellybeans have you had?  
  
Me: Sugar does not make me go WAAAAH! Oh, wait, yes it does.  
  
Yami: ^_^U  
  
Me: Anyway...lets start this chappie already, oh, and I'm a big fan of  
  
Annie and Anne, thanks for reviewing!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Te'a: Why haven't I been in the story yet?  
  
Me: Because you're a slut and no one likes you  
  
Te'a: What did you just say? That isn't true! Right Yami?  
  
Yami: *Backs away and starts to run and ends up falling off stage*  
  
Audience: *tackles Yami for his Autograph*  
  
Me: *takes out Bazooka*  
  
Audience: wtf?!  
  
Me: Back off!!!!!!! *rescues Yami*  
  
Ryou: Hey, where's Te'a?  
  
Me: I pissed her off   
  
Ryou: cool  
  
Yami: Maybe she died  
  
Me and Ryou: ^_______^  
  
Me: Well, just incase she didn't... *takes out Bazooka and runs off  
  
looking for the slut..uh I mean Te'a*  
  
Ryou: Well this will turn out rather well  
  
Yami: I hope so  
  
Ryou: If it doesn't, we can always use my trusty tranquilizer!  
  
*takes out Tranquilizer*  
  
Later  
  
Bakura: Ryou!!!!!! You get over here right now and give back my  
  
N'sync CD!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Bakura: What? *realizes what he said* No no no! I meant I wanted  
  
to burn it but Ryou won't let me!  
  
Me: Riight  
  
Ryou: You know that's a lie  
  
Bakura: There you are you runt!!!  
  
Me: *takes out shovel* Leave poor little Ryou alone!  
  
Ryou: Little?!  
  
Me: oopsie, sry  
  
Ryou: *mumblemumble*  
  
Me: Hey! Do you want me to help you or not, because if I don't  
  
then Bakura's gonna get you  
  
Ryou: *Gulp* alright! alright!  
  
Me: ^_^ So, bakura, what will it be? Concusion or should I just kill  
  
you and make it look like an accident? *smirks*  
  
Bakura: No! You damned Preistess! *runs away*  
  
Me: hehehe  
  
Te'a: I'm back!  
  
Everyone but Te'a of course: NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Te'a: *duuuh* Huh?  
  
Me: I thought I killed you  
  
Te'a: that was my clone and I'm not too happy about you killing her!  
  
Everyone: O.o You had a clone???  
  
Te'a: Yep  
  
Ryou: I can't take it anymore!!!!! *takes out tranquilizer*  
  
Everyone but Te'a: COOL! ^__^  
  
Ryou: *shoots Te'a*  
  
Te'a: Ouch...@__@  
  
Me: It's gonna take at least 30 shots to put that slut out  
  
Ryou: ok *shoots the slut I mean te'a 30 more times*  
  
Te'a: Dead X_X  
  
Everyone else: Yay!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: Yay!!!!  
  
Me: *crowns Ryou hero of the day*  
  
Audience: *sings 'for hez a jolly good fellow'*  
  
YGO cast + me: O.o  
  
Audience: *shuts up*  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Me: Ok I'm sure we all agree that this was very enjoyable  
  
Yami: It's over! Finally I won't have to deal with that slut I mean Te'a  
  
ever again!  
  
Everyone: Yay!!!  
  
^________^  
  
plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
